su más sucio secreto
by fairygranger
Summary: una alumna de Ravenclaw se entera de lo que fue el profesor Snape en su pasado ahor a se verá vuelta en enrredos por eso que el profe se cuide
1. oh oh

_Bueno hola primero la aclaración: los personajes no me pertenecen son de JK Rowling etc etc etc no me equivoque algunos que aparecerán por alli son mios inventados por yo, osease que yo los cree de mi propia imaginacion mia . Después recordar que dejen reveiws **importantísimo **no dejen de leer la nota del final. Tercero espero que les guste y que lo disfruten .y ya pueden leer en paz las aclaraciones han terminado. _

_No esperen nota aclaratoria: los pensamientos de nuestra protagonista estan en letra chuequesita y los dialogos en letra normal. _

__

_Su más sucio secreto_

_Vaya otra vez en esta clase cada vez se vuelve más aburrida y a la vez interesante ya lo se todo pero termino descubriendo algo nuevo o me creo una nueva interrogante, aquí estoy como siempre la más puntal sentada siempre hasta delante supongo no se ha de ver muy extraño en mi, soy de Revenclaw y bueno una siempre de debe de ser inteligente y responsable, me pregunto si no se vera muy exagerando, bueno algunos de mis compañeros de mi casa son muy flojos pero son extremadamente inteligentes, no lo creo desde el primer día que vine he sido así y todavía no lo conocía, maldición no me había dado cuenta del calor que hace aquí en las mazmorras hay me estoy quemando viva esto parece un horno, que aburrido ya acabe desde hace media hora de juntar los ingredientes para esta poción y mis compañeros apenas se están preguntando cuanta esencia de duende o polvos de hada deben de echarle ahhh, supongo que mi habilidad para las pociones se debe a que cada verano le ayudo a mi mamá con su tienda de remedios y pociones caseras, lo bueno es que puse esta poción a fuego lento por que así va estar lista justo cuando acabe la clase, de otro modo si la pongo a fuego alto estaría lista en 10 minutos y tendría que esperar a mis amigas y ahorita lo último que quiero es verlas no es que este enojada pero ahorita estoy en uno de esos días en los que cuando alguien dice alguna broma te ríes y parece que esta ahí siendo participe de la conversación pero por dentro te estas consumiendo, te estas muriendo de ganas de llorar y lo único que quieres es salir de ahí gritando pero... como explicarles, como decirles que...._

_Ya no estoy haciendo nada y el profesor lo sabe , ya noto que baje el fuego lo bueno es que ya no es como antes que me quedaba sin hacer nada, siempre me regañaba, ahora el ya sabe que yo se hacer todo esto, maldito calor del infierno me estoy asando me pregunto como podrá aguantar estar aquí todo el día dando clases supongo que en invierno esto debe de ser lindo pero en ahorita, hay que lata es viernes y es la última hora que flojera ya no lo voy a tener tan cerca hasta el lunes quien sabe tal vez lo vea maña en el partido de quiddich pero no lo creo no juega su casa, pero supongo que querrá saber quien va a jugar contra su equipo el próximo partido quien sabe, me pregunto si siempre será tan serio, tan distante, tan solitario, tan enojon , tan misterioso... quien sabe tal vez sólo sea así por que no somos de su casa supongo que las horas con hufflepuff y con Revenclaw deben de ser las más detestadas por el... hay no que tonta me le quede viendo mucho tiempo y creo que volteó espero que no me haya visto observandolo, quien sabe no parece haberlo notado siempre es tan seguero me pregunto si escondera algo de bajo de esa capa de misterio que lo envuelve y hace que se vea tan, tan sexi. Oh mi amado profesor por que no te das cuenta de que estoy aquí amandote en silencio, sufriendo con mi propia soledad rodeada de tanta gente, viviendo por ti y tu ahí me estas quitando la vida con cada suspiro con cada aliento que das... _

_Ya estan acabando algunos compañeros pero a mi poción todavía le faltan algunos minutos bueno..._

_-_de tarea quiero que investiguen y elaboren un esayo sobre las propiedades del hongo espinoso silvestre quiero dos pergaminos- dijo el profesor Snape _ Ya todos acabaron pero yo apenas voy a entregar la poción mis amigas están la puerta._

-Eni vamos apurate vamos a ir con los chicos ¿recuerdas?- _gritaron desesperadas mis amigas_

- yo las alcanzó no se preocupen por mi, bye- _intento sonreír sólo para que se vayan, no estoy de humor como para ir a platicar con esos tipos que se creen los más buenotes y deseados del mundo. Aquí voy, a entregar la poción... ... por que no después de todo no quiero estar allá y por mi podría quedarme aquí a vivir bueno si no fuera por este calor infernal._

_-_Profesor ¿podría quedarme aquí para ayudarle a recoger?- _ay dios que acabo de hacer ay mira nomás la cara e signo de interrogación que puso pero no me contesta –_lo tomaré como un sí- _pero que genio, me estoy ofreciendo para hacerle un favor y lo único que hace es poner cara de Wath? Y seguir revisando exámenes bueno voy a recoger calderos-_ accio calderos- _estos se ponen en el lavabo para que los elfos los laven y luego los aparezcan en su lugar ahora que sigue, a si apagar fogones que dejaron prendidos, vaya no creí que hubiera tantas personas tan descuidadas, bueno ahora acomodar asientos, hay que calor_-la la lalalalialailala lalalala la laaa lilialalailiala-

-señorita Rosentelle ¿podría guardar silencio por favor? necesito concentrarme-

- si, lo siento profesor- _ay que tonta he sido me quedé tarareando en voz alta, que pensara de mi el profesor Snape, ha de pensar que soy una tonta bueno ya acabe pero no quiero irme, ha ya se voy a sacudir las estanterías están todas empolvadas lo voy a hacer con magia no estoy castigada ¿o sí? Bueno como sea._

_-¿_puedo preguntarle algo señorita Rosentelle?-

- pero si acaba de hacerlo profesor Snape-_ Eni por lo que más quieras no te rías... demasiado tarde..._

_-_otra cosa aparte de eso Señorita Rosentelle-_ ay dios parece que va explotar de puro coraje uy, y ahora que hago-_

_-_si profesor-

-¿por qué quiso quedarse a ayudar aquí no esta castigada y no necesita puntos extras en la materia? ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

-mmmhh... Soledad... bueno obviamente estoy siendo acompañada por usted pero se ve tan solitario que me inspira seguridad-

- sus amigas la deben estar esperando-

- precisamente de ellas estoy huyendo-

-pues que malas amigas deben de ser-

- no es que sean malas de hecho son personas maravillosas simplemente no estoy de humor para coquetear con los chicos y como le dije antes tengo ganas de estar sola-

-puede estar sola en otros lugares ¿por qué aquí?

-si quiere que me vaya solo piádmelo y me iré-

- yo no dije eso, sólo hice una pregunta por curiosidad pocas personas aguantan mi carácter señorita Rosentelle-

- supongo que en cualquier otro lugar me encontrarían pero aquí dudo mucho que lo hicieran y en todo caso que lograsen encontrarme pensarían que estoy castigada y no me molestarían-

-ah-

_Como aguantara tanto calor el pobre, Me pregunto si le molesta mi compañía quizás la soledad para él sea lo más cómodo_

-¿puedo hacerle una pregunta, a parte de esta por supuesto?

-adelante-

-¿Por qué no se negó a que me quedará?

- me preguntaba cuales serían sus intenciones, además siempre estoy sólo mientras reviso examenes sino es por alguno que otro estudiante que se queda castigado y quería recordar lo que es la compañía de alguien-

-oh-

_De nuevo el silencio es increíble lo incomodo que resulta pero a la vez tan reconfortante, otra vez ese maldito calor del infierno hay no ya no aguanto me voy a quitar la túnica pero traigo la falda que me queda muy corta... ne que importa me voy a cocinar si no me quito la túnica hay no que pena mejor le digo algo._

¿profesor como aguanta tanto calor?_- _

es la costumbre si quiere puede dejar su túnica en aquel perchero de allá-

gracias ¿usted no se la quita?-

le dije que ya estoy acostumbrado al calor ¿Qué no oye?

-bueno lo siento profesor creí que le gustaría estar más cómodo-

_Ay que genio tiene, ahora se por que les cae tan mal a mis amigas, pero eso no le quita lo sexy bueno sin la túnica ya no hace tanto calor _

_-_Señorita Rosentelle podría traerme una poción morada que dice analgésico de mi armario por favor.-

-si ¿le duele algo? Tal vez debería ir a ver a madame pomfrey- _analgésico, analgésico donde... oh aquí esta_

- no es sólo migraña aaaauuuh-

-aquí tiene-

-gracias, ¡maldición!-

-¿qué pasa profesor?

-nada derrame el frasco en mi manga-

-oh dejeme le ayudo derramar pociones es muy peligroso lo bueno que esta poción es inofensiba, pero mire nada más que tonta soy tratar de enseñar pociones al mismo profesor de pociones aquí tiene tantita agua y dejeme le limpio el brazo por que si se mancha se batalla mucho para quitarse-

-no esta bien no se moleste yo lo hago señorita Rosentelle-

- no es molestia sólo dejeme ver su... ah-

-¡no se vaya dejeme! le explico no es lo que usted piensa no...-

- alejese, alejese no se acerque asqueroso mortifago no de un paso más-_ oh Dios mio no puede ser verdad ahora que hago mi profesor de pociones el profesor de quien estoy enamorada, un asqueroso traidor, que voy a hacer, seguro que intentara matarme ahora que hago tengo que salir de aquí-_

_-_no es lo que usted esta pensando no voy a hacerle daño dejeme explicarle por favor-

-no hay nada que explicar todo me queda muy claro-_ hay no va tomar su varita que hago- expeliarmus- ahora tengo que salir de aquí..._

_en que problema me vine a meter no puede ser cierto que sea un mortifago un sucio traidor seguidor de el-que-no-debeser-nombrado no ... quiza sea como el profesor Lupin el es un Licantropo y a nadie le importo por que era bueno, que tontería estoy diciendo no existen los mortifagos buenos, ¿o si? Lo dudo mucho._

_-:-.-.-.-.-.-:-:-:-.-:-:-:-:-.-.---.-:-.-:-:-:-:-.-..-:-..::...:.-.----------::.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-:-.-._

_¿Qué tal? Esat chida verdad pues se va aponer mejor y más aún por que se aceptan sugerencias yo ya tengo otro pedaso de la historia pero pueden ser modificado tomen lo como un fic interactivo dejen._

_R_

_E_

_V_

_I_

_E_

_W_

_S_


	2. ayudame por favor

_Bueno hola primero la aclaración: los personajes no me pertenecen son de JK Rowling algunos que aparecerán por alli son mios inventados por mí, Después recordar que dejen reveiws. Tercero espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. _

_Cuarto quiero agradecer a las personas que hicieron posible la realización de éste segundo capítulo ósea los que dejaron reveiws _

_nota aclaratoria: los pensamientos de nuestra protagonista están en letra cuequee sita y los diálogos en letra normal .y ya pueden leer en paz las aclaraciones han terminado. _

__

_No puedo creer que este pasándome esto ¿como puede ser posible que me este pasando esto? Por que jamás les hice caso a mis amigas ellas tenían toda la razón debí hacerles caso pero no ahí voy de tonta creyendo que era lo mejor por que por que no les caso cuando me lo decían debe de ser un mortifágo oh algo que este del oscuro bueno lo decía bromeando o enojadas cuando les bajaba puntos pero tenían razón eso debió bastarme para dejar de amarlo evitar enamorarme de él, creí que era perfecto que sólo era así por que había tenido un pasado duro pero que ya había pasado que equivocada estaba... ¿ahora que voy a hacer? Seguramente intentará matarme ya descubrí su secreto tengo que decírselo a alguien pero ¿a quien? Mis amigas no pueden saberlo sería como asesinarlas yo misma correrían la misma suerte que yo correrían peligro si se enteraran. Mis padres por supuesto ellos sabrán que hacer o si mandarían una carta al ministerio y lo mandarían a azkaban si eso es lo que tengo que hacer voy a escribirles a mis padres y pero no saldría lo mismo correrían el peligro de ser atacados por el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado a claro Dumbledore es mago más temido por los magos que se inclinan al lado oscuro y no pueden meterse a Hogwarts a el se lo voy a decir para que lo encierren en azkaban y se pudra ahí de por vida... azkaban... si que quede ahí de por vida _

Enid había estado vagando por el castillo mientras pensaba todo eso y no sabía como pero estaba justo enfrente de la entrada del despacho de Dumbledore y había estado pasándose de un lado al otro enfrente de la oficina de Dumbledore.

_Azkaban si voy a entrar no no puedo no puedo hacerle eso al profesor todavía lo amo demasiado que tonta soy no puedes amarlo Enid tienes que hacer lo que tienes que hacer el a matado torturado y quien sabe cuantas maldades más, no puedes amarlo cabeza dura pero no puedo dejar de hacerlo, tengo que odiarlo, tu vida depende de ello maldita sea _

Así pasó toda la noche tratando de decidir que hacer recorriendo el castillo sin rumbo esquivando a todas las personas, estaba agotada de tanto deambular y subió a su sala común y subió a su dormitorio apenas y pudo dormir.

-Enid levántate flojota en donde estuviste ayer ya va a ser el partido tenemos que arreglarnos andale o se nos va ha hacer tarde y no vamos a alcanzar buenos lugares-

-otro ratito tengo mucho sueño-

-pues si yo también tendría sueño si hubiera llegado a las 2:00 en donde andabas te estuvimos esperando

-pues primero idiota del profesor Snape me castigo y luego me fui a vagar por el castillo y llegue a la conclusión de lo mucho que las quiero-

-Eni pero que mosco te pico insultaste a tu profesor favorito el que cada vez que insultamos eres la primera en defenderlo-

-es sólo que me di cuenta de la clase de persona que es-

-Eni pero si has estado llorando vamos no nos mientas por que nosotras te conocemos traes lo ojos bien hinchados-

- me caí cumpliendo el castigo de Snape y mientras estaba vagando llegué a la conclusión de que las menosprecio un poco pero no volverá a ocurrir-

- bueno puedes dormirte otro rato pero te arreglas bien en una hora te quiero en el campo de quiddich-

-y arreglate por va estar Will y que se me hace que este día te va pedir que seas su novia así que ve pensando que le vas a decir nosotras te apartamos un lugar

- mira quiero que te veas divina Enid así que ponte esta mini roja con esta blusa de tirantes blanca-

- Abi, esa falda era de cuando yo tenía 12 años no se como llegó a mi baúl- _que extraño no recuerdo habérmela traído que raro_

- con razón decía que esta falda yo ya la había visto, es que cuando nos enteramos de que Will te lo pediría Ceci y yo quisimos ver que te ibas a poner y me probé la falda y me queda muy corta pero tú eres más bajita que yo así que se te va ver preciosa-

_Hay mis amigas si supieran lo que en verdad paso no estarían tan contentas, como las quiero no se que haría sin ellas._

_-_¿Eni si quieres nos quedamos contigo y no vamos al partido no te vez con ánimos de ir?

-NO, no este lo que pasa es que estoy cansada las alcanzo en el campo de quiddich ¿va?-_ no puedo permitir que se queden y arriesguen su vida si... bueno si ese mortifago viene a buscarme e intentara matarme no puedo arriesgarlas._

_-_Eni ¿que le vas a decir a Will?- _Will es cierto me olvide de el bueno la respuesta es obvia ¿Quién querría ser la novia de el tipo más arrogante del mundo_

_-_ no lo se Ceci, creo que le voy a dar un no-_ prepárate para los reclamos eni_

_-_ ¿como que le vas a decir que no si es el tipo más guapo del mundo?

- es que ya estoy harta de tipos guapos por eso ahora, si no les importa quiero dormir- _que grosera me vi. pero lo hago por su bien._

_-_bueno Enid cuando se te pase el mal humor hablamos, nosotras ya nos vamos al partido te quiero ahí en dos horas.-

-y sonreído por que no queremos aguantar tu mal genio si no nos dices que pasa-

_¿ Que hice para merecer esto? bueno lo primero que tengo que hacer es salir de aquí por que como es profesor tal vez tenga la contraseña de la sala común bien me pondré la ropa que me dijeron mis amigas y mi túnica, mi túnica donde esta.... Túnica, túnica ,ven tuniquita donde estas a #"$/&/$#" la deje en las mazmorras pero no voy a salir sin túnica vestida así me voy a tener que poner la azul nada que ver con el rojo bueno me pongo la roja lo bueno es que hoy Revwnclaw juega contra hufflepuff y no contra gryffindor sino. _

_Ya se fueron y tengo que ir al partido en dos horas pero seguramente el estará ahí que voy hacer y tengo que delatarlo con Dumbledore pero no puedo por que lo amo entonces que odiarlo pero como odiar a la persona por la que darías tu vida que opción me queda... morir... no, no puedo morir dejar que mi profesor se ensucie las manos por mi ni tampoco dejar que alguien peligre por mi culpa. Tengo que buscar razones para odiarlo ¿cómo? Bueno por que quiero odiarlo por que es mortifago y que hacen los mortifagos para ser odiados miles de atrocidades ¿por que mi cabeza me dice una cosa y el corazón otra no puede ponerse de acuerdo por una sola vez, tengo que hacer que me lo diga otra persona una que no pueda obligar a que le diga la verdad y que sepa de mortifagos que sepan todo lo que hacen quizás todavía quede algo de humanidad y pueda darle una segunda oportunidad tal vez si hablo con el se decida a pasarse del lado de los buenos ¿Qué tal si Snape sólo es un espía y no ha matado a nadie?¿todos los mortifagos torturan, matan o agraden o sólo le besan los pies a el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado?¿quien sabrá todo eso? menor de edad y que sepa de eso ... Harry Potter._

__

_No puedo creer que este haciendo esto ¡hay no mis amigas! No puedo dejar que me vean van a salir del gran comedor que no me vean que no me vean por favor por favor uf no me vieron aquí viene Harry respira profundo se acerca ay no viene con sus amigos no importa tengo que hacerlo._

Harry Iba caminando despreocupadamente con sus dos amigos inesperables de repente sintió un tiron en el brazo alguien lo estaba jalando y lo hizo entrar en un aula vacía

-¡que pasa quien es!¿qué quieres?-

-Lo siento se que no me conoces o tal vez si no lo se me llamo Enid E. Rosentelle-

-oh! Ravenclaw ¿cierto?-

-si, pero hay algo que tengo que preguntarte y... y... se que no tienes por que estar aquí o escucharme pero... pero... necesito hablar contigo por favor es de vida o muerte y ya...-_debo parecer una tonta pero ya no se que hacer oh no! Ahí vienen los amigos de Potter que voy ha hacer _

-oh esta bien puedes confiar en ellos-_vaya sabe leer rostros-_ ¿que querías decirme?- _aquí voy_

- bueno sólo quiero que sepas que no tienes que contestarme las preguntas que voy a hacerte si no quieres de acuerdo... tengo un pequeño problema y no se a quien recurrir y pensé que tu eras la persona más capacitada para contestar las siguientes preguntas pero por favor hazlo ya no se que hacer estoy desesperada-

-adelante- ¿_que sus amigos no tienen nada mejor que hacer que verme como si fuera una loca descerebrada?_

_-_ ¿Un mortifago que hace?-

- pues sigue a Voldemort-

-ah!-_ ¿acaso esta demente como se pone a decir su nombre? Tranquilízate Eni por lo que más quieras ya sólo fue el nombre del mago más temido en el mundo no... no.. Es nada que preocuparse _

- oh lo siento no debí pero no me da miedo decir su nombre-

-no importa pero no entendiste mi pregunta ¿que hechizos utilizan para torturar? Quiero decir sólo las imperdonables o los golpean o utilizan formas mentales no se-

-pues utilizan hechizos mucho perores que las imperdonables según tengo entendido – Se resbalaron algunas lágrimas por las Mejillas de Enid-

-y... y... ¿todos los mortifagos lo hacen... o hay algunos que sólo se dedican a informarle... alguna cosa o lamerle los pies? Mh-

-pues cuando Vol... el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado tiene algún plan solo tiene que tocar su cicatriz en el brazo y a todos los igualmente les empieza a quemar hasta que llegan a el y luego llegan a hacer lo que les dice alguno son espías si pero todos hacen algún daño a la humanidad y aunque no atacar a nadie lo harían indirectamente-

-gracias, tengo... tengo que irme - ahora si se soltó a llorar y se dirigió casi corriendo a la puerta pero una mano le agarró el brazo haciendo que se detuviera.

- ¿por que me preguntaste eso? ¿Rosentelle?-

-no es algo que te importe Potter-_tengo que salir de aquí por favor_

_-_por favor dime yo conteste tus preguntas y...-

-nadie te obligó a hacerlo suéltame Potter por favor-

- quizás pueda ayudarte más de lo que crees pero no puedo hacerlo si tu no me dices que es lo que pasa vamos ¿querías ayuda no?-

-no no puedo-_ eres persuasivo pero con tus amigos ahí no puedo tu ya estas en peligro constante por el simple hecho de ser tu no telo contare no puedo decirte que lo amo sólo déjame ir por favor-_suéltame por favor-

-Si eso quieres yo sólo quería ayudar dijiste que estabas desesperada ¿no? - perro si es lo que quieres te soltaré. Adiós-

-¿puedo confiar en **ti**?- S_ólo en ti, en ti no en tus amigos en ti, espero que hayas captado._

-seguro- _tus amigos siguen ahí-_oh lo siento en verdad Ron, Hermione nos permiten un momento.-_ vaya que eres lento._

_-_Gracias- _espero que esto sirva de algo, va ser difícil si no voy a poder soltarle toda la sopa._

-¿y'??????

- pues... conocí a alguien que...no, no más bien descubrí que alguien es un mortifago ehr fue antes de venir a Hogwarts ya no me pudo decir nada por que llegue al colegio pero me ha estado dando vueltas por la cabeza y ya... ya no se que hacer por eso vine y te lo conté todo y pensé en decírselo a alguien, pensé que podía convencerlo de que dejara el lado oscuro o que tal vez no le hacía daño a nadie... pero... pero me es...es me estoy engañando a mi misma y ya no se que hacer.

-¿Por qué no lo delatas?

-oh omití un pe... pequeño detalle olvidé decirte que lo amo estoy enamorada de él y no puedo ni siquiera pensar que yo lo estaría condenando si lo hiciera.-

-es algo serio pero yo pensaría a quien amo más a él o a mi vida y la de cientos de personas más y si lo amo más a él ¿en verdad vale la pena arruinar mi vida por alguien que bueno arruina la vida de los demás? Mira no te conozco pero estoy seguro de tu vales más que eso-

-gracias, tal vez tengas razón pero esto realmente va a ser difícil-

- te comprendo pero pero debes pensarlo-

-lo voy a pensar pero si no te importa esto será a solas, me serviste de mucho-_ por más que me pese tiene razón pero no puedo hacerlo otra vez mi cabeza contra mi corazón _

_-_de acuerdo me voy adiós y espero que tomes la decisión correcta para ti-

-no te preocupes yo soy la se va adiós-

__

_Es sorprendente la forma en que un lugar como este puede traerte tanta tranquilidad es mi lugar favorito para pensar la torre de astronomía, desde aquí se ve el campo de quiddich el partido ya empezó hace aproximadamente 10 minutos como es posible que las personas puedan estar felices en su mundo si que nada les importe y una aquí muriendo por la indecisión y sufriendo por el amor... esos ¿son pasos? Si lo son vienen de la puerta tengo que esconderme... se acerca se acerca no puede ser es el... él vine sólo ¿qué hago? Salgo no salgo lo ataco, no lo ataco... demonios maldito telescopio por que te caes _

Alto no se acerque quédese donde esta y nadie saldrá dañado- _ay no ahora si seguro me mata_


	3. lo siento

_Bueno hola quiero pedirles perdón no mil disculpas bueno cien mil y espero que estas basten por no haber actualizado lo antes posible pero es que yo tenía previsto terminar lo que me faltaba el sábado y subirlo el mismo día pero surgió un imprevisto de saber lo que iba a pasar mejor me quedaba en mi casa para terminarlo pero no sabía así que ni modo, pero bueno _**gracias a Dios **ya estoy aquí uf.

_Aclaración: los personajes no me pertenecen son de JK Rowling algunos que aparecerán por alli son mios inventados por mí, Después quiero recordar que dejen reveiws. Espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. _

_Quiero agradecer a las personas que hicieron posible la realización de éste segundo capítulo ósea los que dejaron reveiws_

_nota aclaratoria: los pensamientos de nuestra protagonista están en letra cuequee sita y los diálogos en letra normal .y ya pueden leer en paz las aclaraciones han terminado. _

-alto no se acerque quédese donde esta y nadie saldrá dañado- _ay no ahora si seguro me mata ¿que demonios fue esa frase? Yo contra un mortifago experimentado torturador de personas cuantas posibilidades tengo de herirlo_

-¿Señorita Rosentelle qué hace usted aquí?-

-yo soy la que tiene la varita en alto así yo soy la que pregunta ¿Me ha estado siguiendo?-

_-_No sólo vine a pensar ¿y usted_?- ¿acaso esta sordo o no oye?(N/a: lo siento no pude contenerme así que tuve que ponerlo)_

-Ya le dije que yo hago las preguntas aquí-

_-_Baje la varita por favor señorita Rosentelle podría lastimar a alguien además me esta poniendo nervioso con su temblor en la mano-_ ¿escuche eso o es sólo mi imaginación lo pongo nervioso? uju basta Enid concéntrate y no te salgas del tema recuerda que tienes que odiarlo si es cierto tengo que odiarlo por más que me pese_

-¿y por que piensa que lo voy a obedecer?-

-por que soy su profesor y...

-no, no lo es, es un sucio y asqueroso mortifago, eso es lo que es-

-Señorita debería tomar las cosas con más calma usted no...- ay que miedo ya se enoj

-Estoycalmada, no me diga que es lo que tengo y lo que no tengo que hacer_-_

-¿Entonces por que le tiembla tanto la mano Señorita Rosentelle?-_ OK quiere que lo admita. Lo haré me estoy muriendo de miedo y?????????_

- Eso es lo de menos y recuerde NO me cuestione lo lamentará-

-OH ya veo entonces si la interrogo en alguna otra cosa por insignificante e inofensiva que sea la pregunta va a atacar a su profesor, entiendo suena razonable atacar a alguien de rango mayor sólo por que hizo una pregunta- se lo que pretende y adivine que no va funcionar

- no voy a atacar a un profesor si no ha una persona que sólo a causado dolor y sufrimiento –

-yo en su lugar no haría eso...-

-oh me esta amenazando ¿que va usar esta vez las imperdonables? Hágalo no le tengo miedo_ – por ilógico que suene verdad es que no tengo no miedo ni estoy asustada estoy aterrada, pero estaría loca si se lo dijera- _ande tortúreme mateme para que todo el mundo se entere de lo que es capaz de hacer vamos_.- pareciera que con cada palabra que doy se pone más enojado, no esta enojado he visto su cara cuando se enoja y esa no es su expresión¿ será tristeza o será su cara de resignación antes de matar a alguien?_

_-_No le voy a hacer nada, ya deje de apuntarme con esa cosa-

-Así claro voy a bajar mi varita para que usted saque la suya y me mate con toda tranquilidad es más si quiere antes le hago una carta donde diga que me voy a suicidar pare que no lo culpen a usted y si no le es suficiente le entrego a mis amigas para que las torture un rato y le sirvan como un momento de entretención a usted y a sus amigos los morti...-

-¡YA ES SUFICIENTE DEJE DE INSULTARME y suelte esa varita!

-¿y su nieve?

- Le diré que, le entrego mi varita y usted deja de apuntarme con eso puede tenerla en la mano pero deja de apuntarme y así le diré todo lo que usted debe saber ¿le parece?

-¿que evitaría que me mate cuando usted saque su varita?

-Absolutamente nada-

- oh que consuelo-

-¡pero ese no es el punto!

-¿entonces cuál es el punto?

-pues que no le voy a hacer daño ese es el punto-

- Déme una sola razón por la cual yo deba confiar en usted y lo haré_- ¿qué demonios estoy haciendo?-_

_-_la verdad es que usted misma debería buscar sus razones y si usted fuera otra persona no podría darle una sola razón y no la culparía pero no fue precisamente ayer que me dijo que había algo en mi que le inspiraba seguridad_- ¿yo dije eso?_

Flash back capítulo uno

-¿por qué quiso quedarse a ayudar aquí no esta castigada y no necesita puntos extras en la materia? ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

-Soledad, bueno obviamente estoy siendo acompañada por usted pero se ve tan solitario que me inspira seguridad-

Fin del flash back

_Si yo dije eso_ – entones le pido que si fue sincero lo que me dijo ayer, que esa cosa que usted ve en mi y los demás no, la guíe y la deje hacer lo correcto-

-lo correcto, últimamente no se puede confiar mucho en mi criterio para decidir que es lo correcto y que no.-

- apuesto que usted puede hacerlo haga lo que le dicte su corazón-_ah no a mí corazón no lo meta en esto._

_-OK pero no intente nada extraño o se arrepentirá de haberlo hecho- otra vez algo extraño se apodera de mi y me hace hacer cosas que yo no quiero ¿por qué? Esta metiendo su mano en el bolsillo OK nada extraño saca la varita ay no ay no uf no hizo nada y ya esta rodando en el suelo y no me ha lanzado ningún hechizo ya toco mis pies la voy recoger y la pongo en ¿Dónde? la pongo así en mi bolsillo _

- ve, no le pasó nada ¿o sí?- por más que deteste admitirlo no, pero eso no hace que sienta la necesidad de odiarlo.

-bueno y ¿Qué es lo que yo debo de saber?

-bueno no le puedo contar todo por su propia seguridad la mía y la de cientos de personas, en pocas palabras cuando me gradué mis padres fallecieron y no sabía que hacer entonces uno de mis compañeros de casa me contacto y me presentó con su grupo de amigos por su puesto me mostraron un mundo color de rosa me hicieron creer que podía confiar en ellos y... después empezaron a pedirme que hiciera cosas a escondidas practicar las imperdonables con ratones y todo eso me hicieron el corazón más frío de lo que ya era después leves crucios en muggles despreciables que se lo merecían después a personas inocentes me fueron envolviendo y ya no pude salir de ahí por necesidad, costumbre, la verdad ahora ya no se por que un día me revelaron lo que hacían y por que me amenazaron y me dijeron que si no me unía tendrían que matarme, de haber sabido lo que venía después hubiera preferido morir en ese instante pero mi maldita cobardía no me dejó sabía que cualquier elección dejaría graves consecuencias pero no pude negarme y me dejaron una marca que me segaría atormentando toda mi vida aún maldigo el día en que me la hicieron desde aquel momento supe que nada absolutamente nada volvería a ser igual, se suponía que debía portarme como siempre llevar una doble vida pero como portarse como siempre si ya nada era como siempre, vi a muchas personas perder la vida por mi varita o por la de otro mortifago que estuviese aquí pocas semanas después me di cuenta de que mi vida no valía mucho más que las de las demás personas... traté en verdad trate de ya no acudir con el cada vez que nos llamaba pero el dolor en la marca se volvía cada vez más insoportable y terminaba acudiendo pasaron los días transcurrían lentamente se volvieron semanas meses años cada día era siempre igual completamente insoportable me la pasaba el día entero sentado en el sillón, en la cama, en la bañera pensado en lo miserable y cobarde que era me sentía débil sucio y era una peor tortura recordar cada rostro de las personas que matábamos o torturábamos su mirada en busca de una pizca de piedad piedad que nunca encontraron y ¿como iban a hacerlo si trataban con gente sin corazón? A donde quiera que iba, en donde quiere que estuviese me sentía solo no hallaba consuelo en ninguna parte, casi logre salirme con ayuda del profesor Dumbledore aun que era muy arriesgado por que peligraba mi vida estaba a punto de lograr mi cometido cuando un pequeño bebe logró derrocarlo a partir de ahí volví a rehacer mi vida pero volvió...-

-no, no es necesario que siga y per...perdón- no puedo más no puedo evitarlo por más que quiera y mis lagrimas empiezan a caer por mis mejillas, ¿cómo pude hacerle eso a mi profesor? Debí confiar en él lo lastime sin razón alguna vaya que ha sufrido el hombre en su vida y yo solo empeoro las cosas creí que jamás iba necesitar desaparecerme tan desesperadamente desaparecer como ahora y lo peor es que aquí en Hogwarts uno no se puede aparecer ni desaparecer a sus anchas es que, que pena me da haberle hecho eso.-

-no se preocupe- ¡que silencio y no lo culpo si yo fuera él tampoco querría hablar conmigo!.

-tengo que irme profesor.-

-no tan rápido ayer dejó todas sus cosas en el salón y tiene tarea que hacer.-

- a si se me había olvidado ahora mismo voy por ellos-

-yo la acompaño no podrá entrar al salón esta cerrado.-

perdón por el final que esta un poquito gay pero lo tuve que terminar como pude por más después tal vez no tenga la posibilidad de subirlo y quiero agregar que la autora esta apunto de llora por que va a salir de la ciudad 4 días incluyendo el fin de semana y como mis padres me pusieron una orden de restricción de que no puedo acercar a una computadora a más de 100 metros durante el viaje así no se cuando vaya a poder actualizarlo por que además se va a tener que poner al corriente con todas las clases que perdió exactamente 16.

Los reveiws:

Meilin 2: ni yo se que fue la frase final del capitulo 2 principio del 3 pero ¿que se puede esparar de algo acabado cunado se supone que estas haciendo tarea de inglés? yo quiero licuao

asmp14: la verdad si es muy duro escribir a´sí pero una tiene que hacer lo que una tiene que hacer y ni modo gracias por tu review

Miss-andreina-Snape: que bien que te haya gustado y que te hayas acordado de dejarme reviews significan mucho para mi.

CaNaLIA: Uy que bueno que eras tu cerí que me estaba volviendo loca! bueno me encantaría agregarte en mi Msn pero mi padre me hizo cancelarlo hace como 1 un mes SNIF SNIF ni modo pero de otra forma estaría enactada y gracias por tu review me alegró el día


	4. no me lo creo

_hola perdonen la tardanza es que si me llevo tiempo recuperar mis clases y encontrar inspiración para escribir y todo eso perdón a todos pero estoy de vuelta para desgarcia de algunos y alegría de muy pocos.o quizás de nadie_

_algunos personajes no pertenecen y que lastima que no sean mios paro que hacemos y otro si yo los invente _

_y gracias a las personas que me dejaron review_

_las letras chuequesitas son pensamientos de la protagonista_

_disfruten este capitule y espero que les guste_

_Tengo sueño. Estamos a mitad de camino y no hay ninguna expresión legible en su rostro al menos comprensible para mi, quizá este furioso con migo, quizás lo decepcione hay! Que tonta como si en verdad el esperara algo de mi como para poderlo decepcionar quizás si esperaba otra reacción de mi parte pero me pregunto ¿cuál hubiera sido la correcta? Y ahora que lo pienso tal vez ninguna. Daría lo que fuera por saber que esta pensando de mi,, de algo estoy segura si piensa algo de mi no debe de ser nada bueno pero algo tengo que intentar para cambiar esa imagen que tiene o que posiblemente tenga de mi, no voy a dejar que esto se quede así, que nuestra relación se dañe ¿nuestra relación? Ya no se ni lo que digo, si alguna vez tuvimos algo lo que se le hubiera podido llamar relación fue la de _

_alumna-maestro y no existía por que el lo quisiera así sino por que así era y así tenía que ser por que obstinado destino ejerció su voluntad, y a partir de esto creo que ahora sólo soy para el la tipa extraña, histérica, tontada ala que le tiene que dar clases por que no tiene remedio aunque preferiría morir mil veces antes de instruirme, si eso es lo que soy para el pero voy luchar por que eso cambie voy a recuperar , mi antigua relación alumna maestra y quien sabe tal vez la pueda volver amistad después de todo yo se algo que sobre él que muchas personas ignoran de algo estoy 100 segura no va a ser nada fácil con ese carácter de los mil demonios que se carga pero tengo que lograrlo por que por ahí dicen que el amor lo puede todo y yo lo amo más que nunca. Espero que con amor sea más que suficiente por que si no estoy perdida ahhh tengo sueño _

_Ay no estamos a sólo unos pasos de llegar no se lo que va pasar pero no quiero entrar tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar tengo miedo de que si entro y descubro que me odia no voy a poder seguir con mi plan ¡oh cielos! Esta abriendo la puerta ya la abrió pero no entra yo no quiero entrar ojalá hubiera un hechizo para congelar el tiempo y poder salir corriendo de aquí..._

_- _¿no va a entrar? ¿Señorita Rosentelle_?-_

-Oh si lo siento, ne quede pensando_- O.k ya entré y el profesor entró después de mi ahora se dirige hacia su escritorio oh aquí esta mi túnica de Hogwarts me la voy a llevar y mis libros están en mi lugar justo donde los dejé no puedo creer que sea tan pero tan rara primero no quiero entrar y ahora no quiero salir había olvidado lo mucho que me gusta este lugar en conjunto con el profesor el día de hoy las ma_zmorras _están congelándose supongo que es por que hoy no se a prendido un solo caldero, en verdad no quiero irme_- pro... profesor –

-si-

-yo sólo quería decirle que no se dije a nadie de... de su m...-

-mh gracias creo_- si creo que era la mejor respuesta que pudo encontrar ¿Qué haré para no irme?_

_-_profesor ¿puedo quedarme? Es que no he hecho la tarea y la biblioteca debe de estar cerrada y bueno usted tiene aquí muchos li... libros que me serían de gran ayuda_- ay que acabo de hacer debo de estar demente ay no esa mirada no es esa mirada que cuando te la lanza te sientes como desnuda o algo así como, como si supiera lo que estas pensando ay no que acabo de hacer yo solo no quiero irme de aquí ¿acaso es eso y tan grave como pare que me odie así? Ay esa mirada mejor me volteo y espero su respuesta _

_-_esta bien-_ ¿que le costará al tipo usar frases que contengan más de dos palabras para que alguien pueda interpretar su estado de animo? vamos a ver eso me sonó como a ok niña solo accedo que te quedes par que en un futuro dejes de estar latosenado (molestando) bueno creo que ahora si estoy segura de que me odia. Ni hablar a hacer la tarea por que después si me va a... a... a correr que sueño desearía haber podido dormir más pero con las tantas cosas que han sucedido creo que en mi lugar nadie habría podido dormir ah si la tarea propiedades del hongo espinoso silvestre si me suena al que se usa para... no ese es venenoso no espinoso bueno busquemos un libro oh aquí hay uno que podría ser de ayuda Los hongos y sus propiedades:" todas las clases de hongos que usted haya podido imaginar" es un titulo largo OK vamos a buscar en aaaa que sueño ahora vamos a buscar en el índice y para anotar en los per...pergaminos...zzzzzzzzzzzzz... _

_Ay que calientito esta aquí y tan cómodo ay que no quisiera abrir los ojos nunca nunca pero nimodo que horas serán... un momento esto no es mi habitación...no es... son las mazmorras... si son las mazmo... pero...debí de quedarme dormida ¿y esta cama al lado del escritorio donde me quede que hago aquí?_

_-_oh ya se despertó –

-si lo siento me quede dormida-

-ya lo note-_ ay que tonta claro que lo noto por que seré tan imbecil y diré siempre lo más obvio_

_-¿_usted apareció esta cama_?- otra vez la burra al trigo claro que el lo hizo _

_-¿_usted que cree señorita Rosentelle?-

-¿Qué si_?- y todavía le pregunto pero vaya que estoy tonta bueno más que tonta nerviosa por que bueno se tomo la molestia de aparecerme una cama pudiéndome haber despertado oh corrido o dejarme ahí dormida en el escritorio sobre mi tarea y ah me apareció una cama eso fue muy dulce uy creo que no me odia ¡uju!.. _

-profesor este... yo quería preguntarle este ¿por que se tomo la molestia de aparecerme una cama?

_-_bueno se quedo tan profundamente dormida que no quise despertarla y temí que empezaría a babear su tarea y mi libro así que le aparecí la cama-_ok me sigue odiando_

-¡Yo no babeo!- uy _creo que no debí de hablarle as_.

-EL QUE USTED SEPA ALGUNAS COSAS DE MÁS NO LE DA DERECHO HABLARME ASI. ¿Quedó claro señorita Rosentelle?

-lo siento profesor y si se que eso no me da derecho a nada es sólo que bueno creo que mi actitud en... la torre de astronomía fue algo inmadura pero ... estaba asustada y ... se que debí de esperarme para sacar conclusiones correctas y ... lo siento tanto yo no quería y la verdadera razón por la que quise quedarme aquí no fue para hacer tarea si no para pedirle perdón ... en verdad lo siento me pase de la raya con tantos insultos y ... y yo se que que nunca fui su alumna favorita pero jamás me llegó a odiar y no quiero que eso cambie y no ... por mi calificación...pero ... bueno usted sabe que mis calificaciones no dependen de si me odia o no pero ... me siento culpable y....- _por que tuve que empezar a llorar uy como me odio-_

-no se preocupe – _bueno al menos esta vez usó tres palabras vamos mejorando._

-bueno gracias por la cama esta muy cómoda y gracias por el libro pero ya me voy-

-señorita Rosentelle no ha escrito ni media palabra en su pergamino-_ ok esto ya se puso medio extraño ¿por que será un hombre de tan pocas palabras? Lo tomare como un acepto sus disculpas y... yo que se _

-ok lo voy a terminar con una condición_...-que estoy haciendo soy una maldita loca desquiciada._

-es su calificación si quiere hacer su tarea hágala pero no me ponga condiciones-

-la voy ha hacer de todos modos pero venga a probar su cama que esta muy cómoda es que... me mira como si yo estuviera más loca que una vaca cada que le digo que su cama esta muy cómoda ¿lo ve? Me volvió a ver con esa mirada de "maldita maniática" y no estoy loca bueno quizás si pero no tanto como usted cree-

_tal vez si estoy tan loca como el cree pero no voy a dejar que el se entere ok supongo que si sigo aquí sentada el jamás se va a acercar a la cama ahora si voy a terminar mi tarea (n/a: nuestra protagonista se puso ha hacer su tarea como es debido pero por falta de tiempo e imaginación y solo para no aburrir ni a los lectores ni a si misma va omitir los detalles de su tarea) esta bien ya acabe todo y el profesor jamás se acerco a la cama bueno no lo culpo hubiera sido exageradamente entupido pero bueno_

_-_gracias profesor ya acabe le entrego mi trabajo el lunes y ya me voy-

_uy ya salí y no puedo quejar creo que me fue bien uf ahora a dejar todos mis libros a la sala común y a cambiarme la túnica... túnica oh no deje mi túnica en las mazmorras y ya iba a medio camino mejor me regreso._

_Ok ya llegue voy a tocar la puerta no responde nadie esta abierto mh bueno voy a enterar._

_- _profesor olvide m..-_ no hay nadie o oh alguien se comió al profesor y no fui yo no... no puede ser cierto ... oh las cosas van mejor de lo que creía... no puede ser verdad el profesor vino a probar la cama que apareció y se quedo dormido wow se ve tan sexy tan dulce ahí acostado esto es algo único cuantas posibilidades abría de ver a mi profesor de pociones placidamente dormido ... bueno creo que el tampoco durmió esta noche pensando en que podría pasar si le digiera algo a alguien ay que labios tan sensuales bueno voy por mi túnica rápido y sin hacer ruido y me voy pero que tal si ...esto es una oportunidad única bueno quizás jamás en la vida le pueda dar un beso despierto pero dormido por que no bueno pequeño y ya por que si se despierta ya valí me acosté puedo sentir su calido aliento en mi rostro mis labios se acercan a los suyos oh Dios esto es la gloria oh se mueve que no se despierte uf fue solo para acomodarse mejor me voy antes de que se despierte. Dulces sueños amor mío._

_hasta aquí llego este capitulo dejen Reviews si les gusto diganlo y tambien si piensan que es un desperdició de bites en la web haganmelo saber_

_Meilin2: hola gracias por tus Reviews me alegran el día siento no haber podido actualizar pronto y si esta chica es un mar de confuciones pero se le ocurre cada tontera o más bien se me ocurre cada tontera pero bueno espero que te guste este capitulo_

Miss-Andreine-Snape: pues si tal vez se alejó del personaje y no parecía Snape de hecho en algunas partes yo tambien lo creo pero bueno dejame te lo pongo así Snape esta tratando con una adolcente histerica que cre que es una asecino y que cree que la puede matar entoces si se pone con su caracter de pocos amigos la chica se va a asustar y a poner más nerviosa de lo que ya esta y lo va atacar y despues de eso va ir corriendo por mefdio ministerio de magia y bueno yo creo que recordar un historia tan tragica hace temblar hasta el más debil bueno sea espero que este capitulo te guste y que me sigas mandando tus critacas para que pueda mejora gracias por tu review que tambien me alegro el día

asmp14: ¿que onda? me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo anterios y espero que tambien te guste este y bueno la respuesta a tu pregunta no te la puedo decir pero pronto te iras dando cuenta aun quedan muchos cabos por atar


	5. con estas amigas

_Hola yo otra vez que raro perdón por la demora pero he estado ocupada y cuando me desocupé no pudemeterme a mi cuenta y cunado al fin logré meterme no podía subir este capitulo ya sabránpero no se preocupen ya salgo de vacaciones el 3 de diciembre y ahora si me va a sobrar tiempo bueno a lo que van al fic los personajes son de Jk Rowling y ya se saben el demás palabrerio así que bueno._

_Los pensamientos de la protagonista esta en letra chuequesita espero que disfruten este capitulo y dejen RR_

_Vaya que la vida es bella no puedo creerlo soy tan feliz bueno aunque podría ser más feliz aun pero con esto me conformo uy ya deje todo en mi habitación y ahora traigo la túnica de Hogwarts la extrañe mucho ahora voy a buscar a mis amigas al estadio de quiddich sólo espero que no sea muy tarde por que si no nadie las va a poder aguantar uy todavía no se acaba que bien ahora a buscarla entre todo haogwarts bueno empezaré por donde están los Ravenclaw algo me dice que seguramente estarán ahí (10 minutos después) ay no aparecen por ningún lado oh alli están en primera fila ¡que raro que ellas quieran ver en primera fila a los jugadores! ¡Nada normal en ellas! Oh al fin llegué_

-Eni ¿donde habías? estado nos preocupaste ya íbamos a buscarte

-me quede dormida-_ bueno de mentirosa nop pueden tacharme por que si me quede dormida pero les dije en donde ahora que si me hubieran preguntado la historia sería diferente. – _y ¿quién va ganando?-

-Ravenclaw 150 a 130 el partido lleva seis horas y nadie a atrapado la Sntich vaya que esta reñido dijo la profesora Mcgonagall que solo faltan 44 horas para batir el record del partido de quiddich más largo en la historia de Hogwarts. No me mal interpretes me encanta el quiddich pero no pienso pasarme aquí 2 días enteros.-

-te entiendo Abi no te preocupes- _cinco horas wow si que me tarde pero valió la pena ojala que gane Ravenclaw vamos a ver lindo reloj que horas son ay merlín el tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes las 5:00pm._

_-_Eni adivina que ahí viene William con un poco de suerte hoy te lo va a pedir espero que hayas reconsiderado tu negativa por que es tan guapo tu mereces estar con el.- _vaya crees que merezco estar con ese adefesio wow no puedo creer lo mucho que me quieres._

-no no lo he reconsiderado y yo merezco algo mucho mejor que el estupido de Will_- alguien como el profesor Snape ah._

- Enid no es estupido es adorable_-_

-si es estupido y un arrogante-

-claro que no, el es único-

-bueno el gusto se rompe en géneros ¿no? Y no voy a cambiar mi respuesta sólo por que ustedes piensen que es lindo-

-si hablaban de algo lindo aquí estoy-_ y luego dicen que no es arrogante- _Eni hasta que te dignaste a aparecer que bueno que ya estas aquí precisamente contigo quería hablar-_ perdóname si no muero de emoción._

_-_ William hola-

-chicas nos disculpan tengo que hablar a solas con Enid-_ ay no soporto que ponga esa sonrisa de idiota _

_-_ OK Will nosotras estaremos aquí al lado si nos necesitan pero pueden hablar en paz-

-Eni, En, Eni-

- si ese es mi nombre no te lo gastes quieres.- _hay Merlín dame paciencia_

-no te preocupes si se gasta te compraré otro pero quien mejor para acabarse un nombre que yo- _mucha paciencia Merlín demasiada por favor_.-Te decía Eni, ¿crees que haya algo más lindo, cautivador que esto?-

-no sabía que te gustará tanto el quiddich-

-¿quiddich? Un gran deporte pero yo hablaba de nosotros, nosotros dos juntos y solos no te parece perfecto_- yo lo llamaría el fin del universo pero todo cambia según la perspectiva_

- no la verdad creo que hay cosa mejores-

- si claro, se que piensas yo solo soy la octava maravilla con patas pero quiero incluirte en mi vida –_ no puedo creer que esta sea su idea de romanticismo- _quiero que veas lo maravilloso que soy a mi lado y no solo a lo lejos como hasta ahora lo habías hecho-_ no puede ser cierto – _no te preocupes lo se todo no hay de que avergonzarse se que me amas y después de pensarlo he decidido darte el si.-

-¿qué quieres decir?-

-oh ya entiendo quieres que te lo pida de la manera convencional esta bien mhhmh ¿Enid quisieras ser la mujer más feliz del mundo y ser mi novia?-

-lo siento no- _es lo más cortes que puedo ser _

_-_ahora si no entiendo vas a ser mi novia ¿no?-_maldito estupido que están difícil de la frase no quiero ser tu novia_

-no ya te lo dije-

_-_ ¿sabes lo que estas haciendo? Me estas diciendo que no a mi, yo el chico más popular de todo Ravenclaw y me atrevería a decir de Hogwarts-

-el que te dio ese titulo esta demente- _si por que seguramente el se autonombró y si esta demente._

_-_ te golpeaste la cabeza o no sabes reconocer una oportunidad aunque la tengas enfrente con un letrero fosfo que diga "hola Enid E. Rosentell SOY TU OPORTINIDAD Y SOY ÚNICA" te das cuenta de cualquier chica mataría por estar en tu lugar-

- si pero yo no soy cualquier chica-

-pues no parece.-

-¿qué?-

-ya me oíste pareces una cualquiera, una chica fácil por eso te elegí-

-ahhh-_ maldito estupido ¿Quién se ha creído para hablarme así-_ si estas insinuando que yo soy una ramera déjame decir…?-

-no, no lo insinuó lo afirmo y lo sostengo-

-ah pero ¿como te atreves si quiera a pensarlo?-

-sólo mírate con esa falda que traes puesta cualquiera pensaría que lo eres-_ algo en mi interior me decía no escuches a tus amigas no las escuches pero claro ahí voy de tonta a hacerles caso._

_-_ Mira William SI LO DICES POR LA ROPA LAS PT# SON OTRAS PERSONAS QUE ELIGIERON MI VESTUARIO ESTA MAÑANA pero por respeto a ellas no voy a decir sus nombres y creo que cualquier mujer que piense que tu eres guapo no tiene NI MEDIO CEREBRO-

-Enid por que nos insultas así nosotras no…-

-ustedes se callan y me deja hablar a solas con Will-

-no esto ya lo hiciste asunto nuestro así que nos quedamos-

-como quieran, a si te decía will cualquiera que piense que vales la pena es una TONTA-

-mira Enid la tonta es otra.

-traidora ya deja de insultar a Will el no te hizo nada-

-tienen razón me lo hicieron ustedes y pensar que las considere mis amigas-

-mira quien habla la señorita hipocresía

-ustedes son las hipócritas ustedes lo sabían todo y no hicieron nada y además intentaron persuadirme de que aceptara-

-me recuerdan aquí yo Will el tipo guapo y sexy-

-púdrete will-

-A MI NADIE ME DESPRECIA ROSENTELLE Y VAS A PAGAR CARO TU ATREVIMIENTO-

- A SI solo mírame adiós- tengo que salir de aquí

-TE VAS A ARREPENTIR-

-William ¿Por qué no le haces un favor al mundo y te mueres? Y ustedes también.

_Uy al fin logré Salir. Con estas amigas ¿para que quiero enemigas? Como se atrevieron a hacerme esto ellas saben que nunca me ha gustado ni me gustará Will pero él quería conmigo y claro para quedar bien con el tipo ellas intentaron persuadirme y ya que el se cansara de usarme ellas se quedarían con él claro están fácil burlarse de mi que decidieron hacerlo y yo creerles y quedar como una tonta como puede confiar en ellas yo creía que eran mis amigas pero me equivoque traidoras malditas. Y ahora a donde voy no quiero ni verlas en la sala común me van a encontrar igual en el gran comedor pero ahorita no hay nadie así que supongo que esta cerrado y en la torre de astronomía, ya no quiero ir a las mazmorras por que el profesor lo podría interpretar como acoso, sólo mis amigas pudieron arruinar el día que pudo ser el más perfecto de mi vida ush ¿a donde me voy? Me estoy muriendo de sueño y hambre no he desayunado almorzado o comido y ya me canse de vagar sin rumbo por todo el castillo Mh son las seis y media espero que el partido no dure mucho para que me pueda alimentar me voy a sentar en este rincón esta oscuro y fuera de la vista ahora que lo pienso jamás había estado aquí, que bárbara llevo aquí seis años y todavía no conozco este castillo bueno mientras pienso a donde iré para comer algo en lo que acaba el partido y los alumnos van a sus… sus casas zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz _

_-_ah!_- _

Au que paso algo se tropezó conmigo ¿pero que? No hay nada y siento algo sobre mi ah! Son los pies de alguien ay ya se es una capa de invisibilidad que tonta peor vamos a investigar quien es

-¿Potter? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-aaaauuuh ¿Rosentelle? creo que yo soy el que se te tiene que hacer esa pregunta-

-wow tienes una capa de invisibilidad son muy raras sabes-

-si lo se pero que haces aquí-

-cierto ¿que hago aquí? ah ya se ya me acorde me que de dormida

-¿en medio del pasillo?

- si este me enoje con todo y no quise ir a mí sala común y me quede dormida-

-ah ya veo-

-y tu ¿qué haces aquí?-

-este… nada en especial no podía dormir y baje al castillo para pasear un rato… ya sabes como es esto-

-ah, oye ¿ya se acabo el partido? -

-si se acabo a las ocho-

-¿quién ganó?-

-vaya que tienes el sueño pesado eh ganó Ravenclaw-

-ay demonios ¿Qué horas son?-

-las diez no eres de Ravenclaw o que por que te molesta tanto que haya ganado.-

-si pero si ganaron estarán celebrando y no voy a entrar en la sala común con todos ahí no quiero ver a nadie y ya me perdí la cena tengo mucha hambre-

-eres un poco extraña como todos los Ravenclaw que conozco-

-¡oye!... bueno esta bien somos raros ¿y que? De casualidad sabes en donde puedo encontrar comida-

-mh creo que se en donde puedes encontrar algo para comer y no sólo eso sino que también puedes pasar ahí la noche sin ser molestada o que alguien se tropiece con tigo-

-¿en donde?-_no creo que exista un lugar así pero vale la pena intentar-_

_-_te lo diré sólo si prometes no decírselo a nadie

-¿a quien podría decírselo si ya no le hablo a nadie? De acuerdo Potter prometido-

-esta bien ponte esto- _wow voy a usar una capa de invisibilidad_ – y llámame Harry solo los profesores y los de Slytherin me llaman así bueno y las personas que no me tienen mucha confianza-

-esta bien Harry tienes razón tu puedes llamarme Eni o Enid como te guste más-

-OK-_ Potter digo Harry y yo estamos en la capa de invisibilidad que emocionante y me va a llevar a una habitación que parece imposible pero bueno no pierdo nada con intentar oh se detiene-_ Bien ya llegamos.

-Potter quiero decir Harry no se si lo hayas notado pero solo hay una pared aquí no hay comida ni puerta ni nada solo un cuadro feo de trolls-

-espera y veras-

-esperar que no veo nada más que ese feo cuadro-

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ

Si estuvo un poquito aburrido y super x pero fue absolutamente necesario de lo contrario no lo hubiera puesto o lo hubierahecho más interesantey acontinuación la contestación de los Reveiws mil gracias por ellos

Miss-Andreina-Snape: me encanta que el último capitulo te haya complacido y espero que este tambien lo haya hecho y espero que nunca te encuentres con el durmiendo a solas por que tendrías que enfrentarte a una autonombrada escritora de ff (osease yo) muy enojada ntc graciaspor tu review y todo lo contrarioa lo que piensas no me molestan tus criticas al contrario me sirven para ver mis errores y aprender de ellos

asmp14 q' onda gracias por tu review en verdad me alegra que te guste la historia te prometo que se va a poner más interesante y si aSnape no le es indeferente o no la chica todavía no lo desido pero voy a tomar en cuenta tu sugerencia.


	6. capitulo6 se nota mi cretividad

_Hola ya volví con el otro capitulo espero que esta vez no los haya hecho esperar mucho_

_Los personajes son de Jk Rowling y ya se saben el demás palabrerio así que bueno._

_Los pensamientos de la protagonista esta en letra chuequesita espero que disfruten este capitulo y dejen RR_

-esperar que no veo nada más que ese feo cuadro-

-¿nadie te ha dicho que la paciencia es una virtud? Ahora cierra los ojos, pasa por aquí tres veces y piensa en lo que necesitas-_ y luego que va a aparecer un genio y me va a conceder tres deseos-_confía en mí ya lo he hecho antes.

-esta bien-_ necesito un cuarto que sea bonito espacioso con una cena sustanciosa por que tengo hambre, mh que más una pijama un osito siberiano de peluche y un unicornio si siempre he querido un unicornio ah que este bien iluminado y que huela lindo creo que eso es todo me pregunto si ya podré abrir los ojos-_¿Harry…?

-OK abre los ojos-

-ah ¿de donde salió esa puerta?-

-fue magia- _no me digas- _ahora ábrela

_-_oye ese unicornio se esta comiendo mi cena, ¡quitate!, ¿de cuando acá a habido unicornios bebes en el castillo?-

-¿pediste un unicornio?-

-si no te rías siempre he querido uno-

-bueno pero decide quieres unicornio o cena-

-no se puede a los dos-

-pues si quieres pero tendrás que compartir con el unicornio-

-de acuerdo me quedo con la cena y el unicornio se va-

-bien entonces salgamos de nuevo y volvamos a pensar pero esta vez nada de unicornios.-

-Esta bien aunque un dragón de tres cabeza no me parece tan mala idea-

_así OK un cuarto lindo una cama mucha comida sin unicornios mh almohadas y cama cómodas de color morado mh a si comida mucha comida libros interesantes buena iluminación mh que me más me gustaría música si creo que eso es todo-_

_-_ya volvió a aparecer la puerta Harry ¿pasamos?-

-después de ti-

-mira ya no hay unicornios vaya esta habitación es hermosa colores lilas pasteles por todas partes ¿mira que son esas esferas con luces de colores? ¡Ah son hadas encerradas en esferas de cristal son hermosa y mira están bailando! ¡Vaya que te luciste Harry!-

-no fui yo fue la habitación-

-como sea esto es increíble mira los libros "la profecía que soñé" "la maldición del Ogro de Orión" son fascinantes ¿los has leído?-

-en realidad…-

-mira la cama esta más suave que la de mi casa y wow el dosel tiene dibujos de unicornios mira los sillones se ven enormes que habrá en este armario, mira es una túnica pijama de franela para que duerma clientita y pantuflas que hacen juego ¿y la comida?

-esta por aquí-

-hay que bien por que me muero de hambre, creo que no debí pedir tanta comida son como 6 platos llenos no me lo voy a acabar yo solita o traemos devuelta al unicornio o me acompañas a cenar.-

-si quieres podemos pedir al unicornio de nuevo yo ya me voy-

- no no te vayas Harry quédate a cenar conmigo si es que bueno tenemos que platicar además va a ser como una forma algo ñoña de decir gracias por salvarme dos veces en un solo día ¿si?- _si tengo que agradecerle a Harry todo lo que ha hecho por mi aunque bueno no creo que sea la mejor forma de dar las gracias aprovechar un favor y devolvérselo diciendo gracias pero va ser una parte de mi muestra de gratitud-_

-de acuerdo me quedo pero sólo un rato-

-bueno acerca esa silla a la mesa y bon apaetit-

-oye que fue de tu problema de en la mañana –

-este… ejem… fue todo un mal entendido este pues…-_ahora que le digo-_no era un mortifago en realidad era un tu… ta… tatuaje…tatuje…tejuate-

-¿tatuaje?-

-si eso era esa cosa veras su papa viene de familia muggle y un día iba caminado por una calle muggle y vio que uno de esos tatejuaes se parecía a la marca tenebrosa y se lo compró para hacerme una broma- _¿se lo habrá creído? Espero que si uy eso se lo debo a mis traidoras amigas Ceci es de familia muggle y una navidad nos compró una de esas cosas en forma de delfín y nos dijo que no eran de verdad siempre me he preguntado por que se veían muy reales y no se cuantas veces intentaron explicarme que se quitaban con agua creo que la estampita sigue pegada en mi baúl-_

-y vaya que funcionó-

-si funcionó, Harry esto es grandioso ¿como encontraste este lugar?

-es una larga historia y difícil de contar pero básicamente un amigo me contó del lugar el año pasado por que necesitaba un lugar en donde poder practicar magia sin ser descubierto-

-oh entonces ¿es cierto lo que decían de un complot que tu organizaste contra el ministerio de magia y creaste un ejercito para Dumbledore con el propósito de derrocar a fudge?-

-si pero no era para derrocar a funge o contra el ministerio más bien era para poder defendernos en caso de que Voldemort-

-ahhh-_ Calmate Enid calmate no no pasó nada otra vez sólo fue ah un un nombre no hay de que preocuparse hay necesito aire- _te importaría no pronunciar su nombre por favor

-esta bien no te preocupes te pusiste pálida con solo un nombre esa fue una de las razones por las que creamos el ejercito para que la gente le dejara de tener miedo –esta bien lo siento pero entiende no puedes cambiar en un par de días algo que lleva una vida siendo un problema –

-pero vale la pena intentarlo en resumen si era cierto-

-yo creía que todos esos eran rumores y que me dices del perro gigante de tres cabezas escondido en el castillo al que mataste des pues de haberle crecido otras dos cabezas y que le salieron 4 cabezas más reemplazando las que les cortaste-

-vaya que las personas distorsionan la verdad si me enfrente a un perro de tres cabezas se llama fluffy pero no lo mate ni le corte una sola cabeza-

-oh tu vida debe de ser emocionante-

-yo pensaba lo mismo de la tuya –

-¿de que hablas mi vida están aburrida como le de un gusarajo en cambio la tuya esta llena de aventuras?

-aventuras que yo no escogí y que preferiría no haber tenido- _bueno que le ocurre Harry uno que le hace un cumplido y el otro que se enoja no veo cuan horrible puede ser ser famoso reconocido ser seguido por las masas ser considerado un héroe _

_-_ yo tampoco escogí mi vida pero cada quien debe asumir lo que le toca le guste o no, y déjame decirte que no le hallo lo horrible a la vida que a ti te toco vivir-

-pues es peor de lo que te imaginas-

-oye esta bien esta bien lo siento mucho perdón a veces no se ni lo que digo solo lo digo yo y mi bocota arruinando siempre las situaciones o siento de veras no pretendía ofenderte-

-esta bien yo tampoco debería de haber reaccionado así últimamente todo se ha vuelto algo insoportable con el regreso de volde… de quien-tu-ya-sabes.-

-no importa últimamente todos se comportan raro-

-tienes razón y que hay de tu vida ¿tus padres son magos cierto?-

-si mi madre tiene una tienda de remedios y de pociones caseras en el callejón Diagon y mi padre trabaja en San Mungo en el departamento de daños provocados por hechizos-

- en serio debe de ser genial-

- si a veces recuerdo que cuando tenía unos ocho años mi papa trabajaba en el departamento de heridas provocadas por creaturas se quedaba hasta muy tarde en el hospital y casi no lo veía y yo quería jugar con el así que hacía que me mordiera una tarántula de doble tenaza que tenía una amiga mía de mascota a la quita mordedura mi madre descubrió que no era una plaga que invadía nuestra casa si no la tarántula de pansy parkinson-

-¿pansy parkinson?

-si tenía ocho años y era mi vecina pero cuando entramos a Hogwarts me dejó de hablar-

-y luego que no te paso nada por tantas picaduras-

-pues no afortunadamente la primera vez me estaba muriendo pero para la quita vez ya casi no me dolía-

-y luego te enojas por que digo rara-

-bueno quería estar con mi papa i si tienes algún problema con eso será mejor que me lo digas-

-oye calmate solo era un comentario y sabes que ya es muy tarde voy a volver a mi sala común-

-no Harry no te vayas me divierte mucho platicar contigo –

-tengo que irme no me ruegues que de todos modos me ir mañana vengo por ti para irnos a desayunar al gran comedor ¿vale?-

-vale-

-bueno entonces adiós-

-Harry buenas noches-

-hasta mañana-

-Harry-

-mande-

-que sueñes con los angelitos y mañana me dices como me veo con alas ¿si?-

-esta bien ya me voy-

- pues vete- _hay que divertido es Harry ay pero me muriendo de sueño mejor me voy a dormir que mañana no se que es lo que vaya a pasar._

_Quien estará tocando la puerta tan desesperadamente déjeseme dormir pero que barbaridad en ¿donde estoy? A si en este cuarto medio rarito ay que tonta ni siquiera me puse la piyama que apareció el cuarto para mí _

-pasa Harry_- mira vinieron sus amigos_

_-_buenos días-

-buenos día Harry- mira déjame te presento bien con mis amigos aunque tal vez ya los conozcas el ron Weasley y ella es Hermione Granger Ron Hermione ella es Enid E. Rosentelle –

-hola mucho gusto Ron, Hermione-

- mira Hermione es la loca que se raptó a Harry ayer en la mañana-

-Ron que poco tacto- _vaya que es agradable el chico_

-¿Qué hice?- y todavía pregunta

-no no importa la verdad es que si estoy algo loca-

-oye que significa la segunda E de tu nombre-

-te lo diré solo si prometen que no se reirán-

-prometido-

-significa Elaine-

-y por que habríamos de reírnos-

-bueno cuando era pequeña mis padres se reían de mi nombre y eso que ellos me lo pusieron y es que si no me querían decir eni me podían decir eli de eni a eli vaya cambio no-

-les parece si vamos al gran comedor-

-esta bien Harry _- a veces digo que si a las cosa que no quiero pero es que era inevitable algún día las hubiera tenido que enfrentar. _

-estas bien-

-si Hermione solo estaba pensando-

-oh_-uy ya llegamos ni hablar tengo que ir a mi mesa tal vez me siente con los de primer año súper sordeada_-bien me voy a mi mesa adiós

-Enid espera-

-¿que paso Harry?-

-entonces no quieres saber-

-¿saber que?-

-como te ves con alas-

-esta bien si qui...

-miren nada más la traidora-

-miren nada más los trolls hablando de cosas feas y además tontas- _tenían que llegar mis amigas como siempre para echar a perder las cosas_

-ya se encontró un reemplazó para nosotras_-_

-hasta un excregruto de cola explosiva serviría de un mejor reemplazo de ustedes-

-bueno entonces no querrás saber el recado que te dejo tu queridísimo profesor Snape- _un recado del profesor _

-si, si quiero-

Pues que te lo digan tus excregrutos de cola explosiva por que nosotras no te vamos a decir nada-

-bueno entonces absténganse a la castigo que el profesor les va a poner por interferir con sus reglas y ahora que filch esta más furioso que nunca bueno a mi no me gustaría estar castigada en su lugar y menos sabiendo que yo puedo aumentarles unos días semanas o tal vez meses si se lo pido al profesor-

-esta bien te lo diremos pero lo hacemos por nosotras no por ti-

-cuando han hecho ustedes algo desinteresadamente-

-el profesor te manda decir que tienes algo que le pertenece que se lo devuelvas- _algo que es suyo yo no tengo nada suyo ¿o si?-_y ¿Qué es eso?-

-hasta la pregunta es tonta Abi no es obvio la traidora debe de tener la ropa interior más "sexy" y la necesita para una noche de romance con Mcgonagall-_uy Snape en ropa interior sexy me muero pero la parte de Mcgonagall no me agrado del todo, y por la cara de asco de Harry Hermione y sobre todo la de Ron no les agrado nada la imagen mental que mis amigas les metieron en la cabeza-_

_-_como son tontas deberás ¿Cuándo se los dijo?

-ahorita nos lo acabamos de topar debe de estar en la enfermería- _enfermería espero que este bien-_

-¿en la enfermería?-

-calmate se acerco a nosotras con la ayuda de un bastón y nos preguntó por ti y nos dio el recado luego llego madame pomfrey gritando y levantado los brazos como loca energúmena y se lo llevo a regañadientes así que por eso supongo que debe de estar en la enfermería, como quiera ya nos vamos-_ en la enfermería enfermería oh Dios_

La contestación de los Reveiws mil gracias por ellos y no olviden dejar más

marissastack-que bien que hayas podido continuar leyendo mi historia yo tambien he segudo la tuya solo que no muy de cerca voy como en el capitulo 13 por que he estado algo ocupada y necesito algo de tiempo para leer tu historia por que a veces se me revuelven tantos personajes pero vas a ver que me pongo al corriente por que estoy de vacacinos.

Miss-Andreina-Snape: si me tarde un buen para subir el capitulo pasado pero como había dicho el capitulo pasado no podía entrar en mi cuenta y cuando pude entrar no podía subir el capitulo no me lo haceptaban en Document Manager y mil perdones por no haber podido cumplir con tus requisitos pero si hubiera puesto a Snapeme hubiera extendido bastante y eso que le corte mil cosa ha este capitulo pero te juro que el próximo si sale garcias por tu review

Asmp 14: hola chica no sabes lo ucho que me encantan tus reviews me suben el autoestima espero que te guste este capitulo y voy a tomar encuenta todas las sugerencias que hagfas para mejorar este fic bye


	7. esto no es un capitulo más

Hola esto no es un capitulo si no un aviso a mi linda comp. Le dio por descomponerse asi que no se cuando vaya a poder actualizar la historia no se preocupen ya esta terminada en un cuaderno esto lo hice en una computadora q me prestaron una amiga mil perdones


	8. plan b4

_Hola al fin mi comp. Se arreglo es que agarro un virus super horrible se borraban las cosas y luego de repente se apagaba la compu y asi entonces la formatearon y la vacunaron y se la llevaron para ver si no se hacía dañado el no se que del disco duro pues ya se imaginaran y luego como yo no soy adicta a la computadora mmmmmmm… pero alfil pude actualizar gracias por su paciencia _

_Los personajes son de Jk Rowling y ya se saben el demás palabrerio así que bueno._

_Los pensamientos de la protagonista esta en letra chuequesita espero que disfruten este capitulo y dejen RR_

-clámate se acerco a nosotras con la ayuda de un bastón y nos preguntó por ti y nos dio el recado luego llego madame pomfrey gritando y levantado los brazos como loca energúmena y se lo llevo a regañadientes así que por eso supongo que debe de estar en la enfermería, como quiera ya nos vamos-_ en la enfermería enfermería oh Dios_ _uy al fin se fueron mis queridas amigas._

-¿Qué es eso que tu tienes que le pertenece?- _que le habrá pasado espero que no sea nada grave_

- ¿eh?- _ya no escuché a Ron por estar pensando en Snape_

-Que ¿que tienes que es del profesor Snape?-

-En realidad no lo se Ron yo me estaba preguntando lo mism…- _au algo me golpeo la cabeza ¡el techo se cae! Ha no es una lechuza oh una carta para mi que letra más extraña toda garabateada como que la escribieron muy a prisa vamos a ver "Srita. Rosentelle: no se si lo recuerde pero usted tiene mi varita-ah cierto yo me quedé con ella que tonta- se la dí ayer en la torre de astronomía no se sí lo recuerde como sea eso no importa necesito que me la entregue lo antes posible estaré en la enfermería atte. su… profesor Snape" vaya que tuvo problemas para firmar el especio de firma es muy grande y esta lleno de ralloneaderos entre cada palabra como estoy perdiendo el tiempo tengo que ir por mi varita esta en mi cuarto al otro lado del castillo y se ve como un asunto urgente._

-¿de quien es Enid?-

-Ah es del profesor Snape tengo que irme adiós-

-¿Qué era eh?-

- es una larga historia difícil de explicar tengo que irme pero te lo juro que no es su ropa interior bye_- que le habrá pasado al pobre ay pues quien sabe pero eso está a punto de averiguarse eso espero y ojala que no sea nada grave. OK ya fui por su varita que tonta fui ni siquiera me acordé que me la había quedado pero no puedo llegar a la enfermería con su varita y entregársela como si nada hubiera pasado, una por que seguramente Madame Pomfrey debe de estar ahí cuidando al profesor por que se levantó y salió de la enfermería sin su permiso y ahora debe de estar vigilando y otra por que se va ver muy raro y sospechoso que una alumna tan linda y modesta como yo tenga su varita lo cual significa problemas así que si no llego como visita del profe y le entregó su varita entonces necesito un plan B._

_Vamos cabeza piensa en un plan B… Ah ya se, voy a gritar con todas mis fuerzas enfrente de la enfermería entonces madame Pomfrey va a salir y va ir seguida del profesor Snape diré que me asusto un ratón y luego… Madame Pomfrey va levantar una orden de restricción en mi contra para que no me acerque a la enfermería a más de cien metros por molestar a sus pacientes o sea que el plan b queda cancelado._

_Plan B1. Oh que obvio fingir dolor de estomago pero me obligaría a tomar una poción apestosa y entonces si me va a doler el estomago plan B1 descartado._

_Plan B2. Activar el hechizo de una bludger y hacer que me rompa el brazo pero no tengo bludgers y de verdad me gusta mi brazo como esta así que plan B2 descartado._

_Plan B3. Darme de golpes contra la pared hasta adquirir una contusión bueno este no tiene ningún impedimento pero pobre pared no tiene la culpa mejor aquí dejamos este plan; plan B3 rechazado._

_Plan B4. Auto hechizarme claro madame Pomfrey me va dar una poción y listo se me quita bueno creo que es el plan menos doloroso así que me voy como a un pasillo de la enfermería grito y me auto hechizo me voy a desmayar y ya seguro alguien oirá mi grito y me llevará a la enfermería así que Plan B4 aquí voy._

_Estoy a pasillo y medio de la enfermería Ok la varita del profesor en un lugar en donde nadie la va a poder encontrar y No hay nadie lo suficientemente cerca para ver que me auto hechizo ni lo suficientemente lejos para no oírme gritar así que estoy apuntándome esto va a doler._

-¡AAAAAHHHHH! Desmaius-

---------_--------------_

_Ah mi cabeza me duele mi brazo ¿que me pasó? ¿En donde estoy? oh no tengo amnesia oh ya me acorde estoy en la enfermería mira todoo en la habitación me da vueltas ya por favor cosas dejen moverse me están mareando._

-Oh ya se despertó dígame ¿Qué le pasó?-

-No lo sé Madame Pomfrey supongo que me desmaye-

- Si, eso ya lo sé pero ¿por qué grito?-

-ah lo que pasa es que me tropecé y… me dio miedo caerme así que grite y supongo que me golpeé la cabeza por que me duele mucho y me desmayé- _Es la excusa más patética que he escuchado en mi vida._

-¿Esta segura? –

-si ¿por qué?-

-Por nada dígame ¿que parte de la cabeza le duele?-

-toda la cabeza y de repente como que todo empieza a dar vueltas y me mareo, y me duele el estomago y el brazo y todo ¿cree que sea grave?-

-Pues la verdad si por que esos síntomas no se presentan cuando uno se golpea la cabeza más bien cuando son la secuela de algún hechizo aturdidor-

-¿esta sugiriendo que alguien pudo haberme lanzado un encantamiento sin que yo me diera cuenta?-

-posiblemente-

-oh por las ranas de chocolate ¿Quién querría causarme daño?-_ Soy la reina del drama creo que merezco un premio por mi actuación tan memorable-_

_-_ pues no lo se pero hay que averiguar quien fue por que estos hechizos no son para que anden jugando en los pasillos-

-dígamelo a mi soy la sobreviviente a un ataque terrorista, bueno Madame Pomfrey si no le importa me tengo que ir-

-¿Cómo que se va? Usted se queda aquí señorita Rosentelle tiene que guardar reposo después del golpe que se dio en la cabeza y después de haber sido victima de un ataque quédese ahí y déjeme le traigo una poción para que se le quite el dolor-

-gracias-_ nunca imagine que el plan B4 me fuera a doler tanto pero bueno me funcionó ahora a entregarle la varita al profe haber bolsillo oh aquí esta un momento esta es mi varita entonces la del profesor es esta con la que yo me hechicé ay por eso me duele tanto esta no es mi varita por tanto el hechizo debió de ser un desastre. Ahora a encontrar al profesor oh esta en la cama de enfrente que bien OK hay que levantarme uno dos tres ay que todo gira más rápido cuando estoy parada ni modo lo que hago por amor._

- Profesor Snape aquí esta su varita perdón por la tardanza- _ay el equilibrio me abandona-_

_-_ No se preocupe, dígame en verdad eso que le contó a Madame Pomfrey fue lo que le sucedió-

- no, ya se que ni yo me lo creí la verdad es que me auto hechicé para poder entrar a la enfermería entregarle su varita pero me equivoque de varita y utilice la suya para desmayarme y ahora me duele todo-_ ¿y ahora de que se ríe? Y para acabarle pretende hacerse el serio de siempre para que no me de cuenta pero hasta un troll se daría cuenta de que se quiere reír –_ No entiendo en donde esta lo gracioso como para que usted se este riendo así usted me pidió que le trajera su varita se la traje y punto ahora deje de burlarse por que me esta molestando su actitud-

- Ya lo siento pero es que cuando le escribí la nota nunca pensé que llegaría a ser tan extremista yo imaginé que llegaría con algunos libros de mi materia y le diría a Madame Pomfrey que tenía alguna duda con la tarea obviamente Poppy le diría que no pero yo intervendría diciéndole que la deje pasar y listo- _- eje._

_-_ En realidad ese era el plan B5 en caso de de que este plan no funcionara-

- Pues en mi opinión creo que el que yo le dije debió de ser el plan A –

-Esa es su opinión. Bueno tiene su varita ¿no? eso era lo que quería ahora déjeme en paz – _y no ponga cara de enojado que aquí la persona que tiene derecho a enojarse soy yo._

- Esta bien aunque tengo que admitir que nadie ha hecho nada parecido por mi por mi-

-Y ya veo por que-

-¿disculpe?- _no se haga el sorprendido bien sabe por que_

-pues si uno que va y le hace el favor y usted que se burla además no crea que lo hice por usted lo hice por que me pareció lo más correcto y lo hice para evitarme problemas si se los evite fue casualidad no era mi intención y que le quede bien claro por que…-

-Señorita Rosentelle ¿que esta haciendo levantada? le dije que tenía que reposar que acaso no oye lo que le pasó es grave no tiene por que exponerse más.-

-Lo siento Madame Pomfrey Lo que pasa es que el profesor Snape se quería salir a la enfermería yo le dije que no se fuera hasta que usted se lo autorizara pero se estaba acercando a la puerta así que me levante para impedírselo y le ayude a regresar a su cama en verdad estoy apenada-

- No se preocupe, tómese esto y regrese a su cama-

-gracias-

-en cuento a usted Severus debería de darle vergüenza exponer así su salud y la de una alumna le dije que no se saliera de su cama-_ lo admito esta vez si me excedí Madame Pomfrey esta que revienta y debo aceptar que si la mirada del profesor pudiera matar uy no quiero ni imaginarlo pero el se lo buscó- _por que le es tan difícil seguir una simple indicación ahora mismo tengo que salir y si me llegó a enterar de que se salió le voy a tener que dar una poción paralisadora ahora espero que sea conciente de lo afortunado que es por tener a una alumna tan responsable aquí a su lado y de que su condición no es en estos momentos la más optima. Señorita Rosentelle-

-¿si?-

-le encargo que me avise si el profesor se levanta o no espero no tardar demasiado-

-no se preocupe Madame Pomfrey-

-Gracias-_uy se fue y estoy solita con un profesor enfurecido y acecino con miradas en potencia.-_

_- _5 puntos menos para Ravenclaw por su impertinencia- _se lo merecía por reírse de mí después de lo que hice. Me preguntó si tardará mucho en venir Madame Pomfrey. Odio cuando estos silencios incómodos surgen por que como su nombre lo dice me incomodan. Uff bueno ahora que la habitación dejo de dar vueltas puedo pensar más claramente ¿Qué le habrá pasado al profe esta todo vendado y tiene algunas heridas en la cara? No me había fijado en verdad se ve que esta en muy mal estado._

-y… ¿Qué le pasó?-

- Me caí-

-¿En un nido de hipogrifos?-

-eso no le importa –

-Tiene razón no me importa pero eso no le da derecho a mentirme-

-no le he mentido-

- si me mintió y lo sigue haciendo esta pálido, las pociones que tiene a su lado son las que se supone que se esta tomando son revitalisantes, analgésicos y algunas otras son para curar maleficios, encantamientos y hechizos aturdidores mire tiene una como la que yo me tome y discúlpeme pero nadie que se haya caído aun dentro de un nido de hipogrifos furiosos tomaría esa clase de pociones así que si no me quiere responder no lo haga pero no me mienta por que me daré cuenta y de nada le servirá-

- Entonces no me pregunté –

-esta bien no le preguntaré-

-esta bien-

- perfecto –

-bien-

- ya –_hola silencio incomodo ya volviste si bueno ya te extrañaba. Me pregunto que le habrá pasado todas esas pociones es como si, si, no pero si… como si lo hubieran atacado. _

_Si tienen alguna duda sugerencia critica o creen que es un desperdicio de bites en la web dejen un review si _

_Y acontinuación contesto los que me dejaron _

_Meilin2: Uy bueno al fin arreglaron mi compu y que bueno por que sentía que moría y que bueno que te diste cuenta de que he actualizado la historia extrañaba tus reviews bueno tienes razón la chica esta chiskada es que tiene algo de mi personalidad feliz año nuevo a ti tambien._

_Miss-Andreina-Snape: hola como has estado espero que bien si con sus amigas ocurrieron puros mal entendidos y ya se arreglaran las cosas y bueno supongo que ya estas feliz por que ya salió sev aunque no se bueno supongo que ya te acordaste de lo que tenía bueno bye feliz 2005_

_aurorntonks: gracias por tu review espero que me digas cuando publiques u historia y me digas cual es para leerla por que si no tal vez no me de cuenta bueno bye_

_asmp14: ¿que onda? ¿que has hecho? sip esta en la enfermeria luego se aclara por que no creas que sus amigas son un fiasco fueron puros malentendidos se arreglaran pronto gracias por tu reviewc siempre me saca alguna sonrisa bueno bye_


End file.
